Athena
' Athena' often given the epithet Pallas, is the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic war, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill in ancient Greek religion and mythology. Minerva is the Roman goddess identified with Athena. Athena is portrayed as a shrewd companion of heroes and is the patron goddess of heroic endeavor. She is the virgin patroness of Athens. The Athenians founded the Parthenon on the Acropolis of her namesake city, Athens (Athena Parthenos), in her honor. Tossup Questions # This deity transformed Medusa's hair into serpents, and the head of Medusa was placed on this goddess's shield, the aegis. In many stories, this goddess accidentally killed a childhood friend named Pallas before taking her name. The Parthenon was dedicated to this grey-eyed goddess, who served as a guide to Odysseus. She was the daughter of Metis although was born fully armed from the head of her father Zeus. For 10 points, name this analogue of Minerva, the Greek goddess of wisdom and war. # Hephaestus' unsuccessful attempt to rape this goddess led to the birth of Erichthonius. This goddess casted the deciding vote at Orestes' trial. She won a contest judged by Cecrops by creating the olive tree. In the Odyssey, she forces Calypso to release the imprisoned Odysseus and aids Telemachus. This daughter of Metis defeated Arachne in a weaving contest. She was born by emerging, fully formed, from the head of Zeus. For 10 points, name this Greek goddess of wisdom, the counterpart of the Roman Minerva and patron deity and namesake of Athens. # While disguised as Melas, this deity was struck on the thigh and wounded by Teuthis. She gave Asclepius the blood from both the left and right sides of Medusa. She avenged the underpaid Nicandra by causing Alcinoe to tall in love with another man. The birth of Erichthonius occurred after Hephaestus's failed attempt at raping her. In her youth, she built a (*) wooden statue after accidentally killed a friend. She defeated Poseidon in one contest when his salty fountain couldn't measure up to her olive trees. She is often referred to as "gray-eyed" by Homer, who describes her disguising herself as Mentor and aiding Odysseus. Her mother Metis was swallowed by Zeus, causing her to emerge fully grown from his head. For 10 points, name this Greek goddess of wisdom. # Asclepius (as-CLEH-pee-us) gained the ability to resurrect the dead from a potion given by this goddess. This goddess gave Bellerophon (bel-AIR-oh-fon) a bridle to tame Pegasus. This figure carried a shield, made from Pallas's skin, that displayed Medusa's head. Along with Hera, this goddess was passed over in favor of Aphrodite by Paris. After her father ate her mother, Metis, she sprang fully-armored out of Zeus's head. For 10 points, identify this virgin Greek goddess of wisdom and namesake of a major Greek city. # This goddess punished the stingy Alcinoe (al-SEE-know), who ultimately leapt into the sea. Punishment for watching this goddess bathe may have been the cause of Tiresias's (tye-REE-see-us) blindness. This goddess won a contest when her (*) olive tree was deemed more useful than Poseidon's salty well. This daughter of Metis turned Arachne into a spider after losing a weaving contest. She was born when Hephaestus split Zeus's head open. For 10 points, name this Greek goddess of wisdom and war.